


they're not dating (they totally are)

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, If im going through exam stress then lucas will too, Kinda, M/M, cute shit, pretty much married at this point tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eliott and lucas are not boyfriends.they're just best friends.absolutely nothing more.(lies.)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	they're not dating (they totally are)

**Author's Note:**

> is this me projecting onto a fic again?  
yes.

Eliott and Lucas are not dating.

They spend a lot of time together.  
They’re almost never seen without the other.  
They’re each others emergency contact other than their own mums.

But, they’re not dating.

Childhood best friends, sure. But not boyfriends.

Ask Yann, Basile and Arthur. They’ll tell you the same thing.  
(But they do admit they treat the two as if they are. Never setting them up on dates, assuming they know what the other is always up too and giving the two of them combined gifts for Christmas.)

They’re just best friends.

Who take each other out on Valentine's day.  
And don’t date other people. (Kinda unspoken rule between them)  
And stay over at each other’s places. A lot.  
Lucas is almost never at his own place, but at Eliott’s. Yet, somehow, Eliott is also almost always at Lucas’. Enough so that Mika is considering putting him on the lease.

Lucas’ name is on Eliott’s lease too, though.

Lucas spends a lot of his time studying at Eliott’s place and Eliott spends a lot of his time at Lucas’ playing video games with his best friend.

Today was one of the days where Lucas was studying.

He rifled through his Clinical Laboratory Equipment textbook, highlighting the important sentences as he went along (More like, what he remembers Imane telling him because he fell asleep in class again). He had his headphones in and was playing a track from his RIOPY playlist.

He was momentarily startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder.

Lucas turned to the side and was met with Eliott’s fresh face while the taller boy scanned over Lucas’ notes. (Not understanding anything, of course. An art student understanding the electrical components of a radiation emitter device? possible but unlikely)

Lucas did not even realise he studied til 630am again. It only dawned on him when he noticed how soft and sleepy Eliott’s profile looked. The soft lighting from the rising sun made his best friend look like an angel, with his hair and eyelashes glowing and his eyes looking one shade brighter.

“You good, Lulu?”

Lucas’ lips formed a line and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the mess of papers and books that littered Eliott’s study desk. He gave a big sigh and leaned his head to the side, resting it on Eliott’s as his reply.

“Mm. Okay.”

Eliott tilted his head down to tuck it into the crook of Lucas’ neck, while his arms were still wrapped around Lucas’ small waist. Eliott was still standing, but the desk and chair Lucas was using was high. So, Eliott just leaned most of his weight on the stressed boy.

“I’ll stay here a bit. Until you’re done. Then we can make breakfast together.”

Lucas picked up another set of notes and gave a big sigh again, but this time with more relief rather than stress.

“I- Thank you.”

Lucas felt Eliott’s head lazily look up again, and sensed Eliott's eyes on him.

“You what?”

“Nothing.”

Eliott let out a small hum and returned to his position of snuggling his face into Lucas’ neck.

“I love you.”

Lucas felt a small, genuine smile creep onto his face as he picked up his blue highlighter.

“I love you, too."

Okay, so maybe they’re dating.

But they don’t need to talk about it. Or label it.

Deep down, they know that they’re each other’s special someone.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my crying mecs and quacking mec <3
> 
> and special thankiew to my beta ro <3


End file.
